


Ultraviolence

by kelojelo61



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Possessive Kara, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelojelo61/pseuds/kelojelo61
Summary: When red kryptonite flows through the veins of the girl of steel a second time, her true desires will be revealed.





	Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, a short one shot I've been working on forever and it's still not finished. There's some time sequence gaps so if anyone has ideas for some plot line hit me up!

Kara's eyes glaze over as Alex continues to ask her if she's alright. Honestly, as if someone as powerful as the Kryptonian herself couldn't walk away unharmed from a routine robbery.

"Alex for the last time I'm fine! I can handle a couple measly bullets unlike your pathetic self."

The wounded look Alex sends her is met by a slow roll of Kara's sharp blue eyes. "Wow, uncalled for much Kara? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just have better things to do than listen to you prattle on any longer."

With a scathing glare, Kara vanishes from Alex's view, not before she catches the red arcs encompassing Kara's face.

"Aw fuck not again."

\-----

Warm arms encircle her waist as a lean body presses tightly against her back. Hands move down to swiftly yank her backside into a pair of hips. Raising a hand to run through the golden tresses of her lover, Lena turns her head to place a gentle kiss against the corner of Kara's mouth.

Kara chases Lena's lips with her own, fingers coming to grip Lena's sculpted jaw so she can't pull away until the Kryptonian's had her fill.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Supergirl?" Lena chuckles into golden skin when Kara finally pulls back to trail kisses down her neck.

"I'm just a little worked up is all. Alex kept grilling me over such stupid stuff. I mean so what I broke the guy's collarbone, and wrist, he had it coming! I saved the day didn't I?" Kara grumbles into her girlfriend's shoulder, red flaring through the veins on her face.

Lena knew Kara constantly struggled with the weight of being National City's hero, the burden of redemption Lena felt she shared. But Kara's heroic path blazed an inferno for everyone to see. While L-Corp suffered its own personal setbacks, every triumph, every failure, made public for her poor savior sat squarely on a single pair of shoulders.

"Oh I'm definitely sensing some tension," Lena murmurs out as Kara winds her steel arms tighter around Lena, hands boldly following the soft curves of her girlfriend's body. Kara leans back against Lena's desk trying to find a more comfortable position. Her left hand trails slowly up Lena's stomach, between her breasts until she's cupping her throat in an unyielding grasp. The right snakes down its own path, settling lazily inside Lena's tan pencil skirt. Two fingers begin to gently rub Lena's clit before dipping slowly into her wetness below.

"Darling," Lena chokes out in sudden, unexpected pleasure, she's not used to Kara taking such an active role in their lovemaking. Especially somewhere other than the bedroom. "I though you were looking to relieve some tension of your own?"

"I think something else has me a little more preoccupied. Would you like to see?" In the blink of an eye, Kara has Lena in front of the large floor-length mirror, Lena snug in the caped heroine's grasp as Kara molds herself to the brunette's backside.

"You belong to me don't you?" Kara asks as they both peer at each other in the mirror. The gentleness of the question in stark contrast to the savagely possessive look on Kara's face. The view ensnares Lena as she sees a dark-haired woman wantonly fucked in the reflection by her caped crusader. Legs nudged as wide as her skirt will allow. Even though both are fully clothed, the only word that can describe the image is lewd.

With a jolt, Lena becomes sharply aware of the question Kara just posed as fingers thrust a fraction deeper. "Don't you?" Kara growls in her ear once more as she tugs Lena's earlobe between her teeth.

"Yes!"

"Should I make you scream so everyone will know just who you belong to Miss Luthor? How scandalized would Jess be to hear her own boss moaning my name? Or should I swallow your screams for myself?"

Lena can only whimper at Kara's hot whispers into her ear.

"Mmm. Decisions decisions." Kara's lips curve into a wicked grin as her palm grinds even harder into Lena's clit.

"Kara please!"

The blonde smirks hearing Lena beg for what only she can give her, "You know, I'm not one much for sharing Miss Luthor."

Kara's almost jovial tone suddenly changes with the thought as a possessive haze shines through in the scarlet overtaking her eyes, "Say it! Tell me that you're mine! You belong only to me!" Her voice a rough growl rumbling out of her chest and into Lena.

"Tell me Lena!"

"I'm yours!" She cries out into Kara's mouth as Kara effortlessly pulls the words from her with a searing kiss. Fingers squeezed so hard that for a moment Lena seems to possess Kryptonian strength.

Lena's entire body sags into Kara's as the aftershocks roll through her, her head lolling back on to Kara's broad shoulder. Kara presses a surprisingly soft kiss on Lena's white neck and Lena feels her overwhelming love and strength flow into her own body while clasped within the blonde's wiry arms.

The couple stay quiet for a few moments, Lena sated by her lover's urgent possession, and Kara desperate to sear herself into Lena's soul. Desperate to leave a lasting impression to show all of National City just who this Luthor belongs to.

As Lena attempts to leave her grasp, she stumbles and is quickly righted by her lover.

"Baby, do you want me to take you home? You seem a little worn out." Kara's concerned eyes soften the smug smile currently occupying her face. One hand gently tips Lena's chin up so Kara's thin pink lips can give Lena a soft peck on her own ruby red ones.

"Mmmm. Please sweetheart, I'm entirely too boneless right now to even consider working at the moment. Let me just tell Jess--"

Kara cuts Lena off before her tired musings get the best of her, "Don't worry, I'll send Jess a quick message from your phone and we'll be all set. You're in no state to walk across the hall, let alone lead an entire company."

Lena loves how protective Kara can be, when no one has championed for her her entire life. Now she has the strongest person on the entire planet making the most adorable googly eyes at her, looking out for her always. "I wonder who might have me worn me out. It feels like I've been hit by a bus. In a good way of course darling."

Kara lets out a pleased laugh before scooping her up into strong arms, and whisking them both across the city. 

"At least you didn't fly there on a bus."

\-----

Alex can't find either Kara or Lena. Both of their phones are turned off, and the only thing Jess had to say was that Miss Luthor had decided to leave and have a personal day. Whatever the fuck that means when Kara so obviously decided to take her girlfriend on one hell of a red kryptonite-induced ride.

She just wants to make sure Lena is safe. That both of them are safe when Kara is so unstable. Hopefully Lena has a better handle on Kara then she the last time she had to face her infected sister.

L-Corp, CatCo, Kara's apartment, Lena's penthouse. All their usual hangouts are untouched and Alex is running out of places she knows to check. At least she has Winn back at the DEO looking for kryptonite signatures around the city.

Alex prays that Kara doesn't explode like last time.

\-----

"Lena!" Kara shrieks out, back arching up off the mattress as she explodes on Lena's tongue another time.

Kara's hands are above her head, twisting against the kryptonite infused-metal shackles that bind her to the bed frame. She strains to keep her legs apart, spreading them open wide to keep from crushing Lena's head while pleasure wracks her entire body. Lena gives one final toe-curling flick to her clit, dragging her tongue down through the silky wetness that pours out of her blonde lover before lazy kisses begin to pepper their way up the hero's taut skin. 

The second Lena opens the shackles to release Kara's wrists, she finds herself crushed tight to Kara's chest, that lean body draped deliciously against her back as Kara regains her senses. She feels so content, cradled so tightly in her grasp, so treasured and sacred to the girl who lost her whole world. Stroking a palm against her hero's tanned forearm wrapped around her front, she only hopes that Kara takes the same comfort she finds herself, in Lena.

"I love you so much Lena, I don't want anyone else but you. You belong to me, with me, always by my side no matter what is thrown our way," Kara entreats earnestly, lips pressed to jet-black hair, breaths tickling warmly on the tip of her ear.

 

\-----

This time was different though. Kara couldn't remember anything from the last 48 hours. She scrambled for anything, a glimpse of who she'd become under the influence of the red kryptonite, but nothing was forthcoming.

"Lena...Lena look at you! Look what I've done! I'm-I'm a monster.

\-----

Kara reaches out her right hand, floating only an inch or two above the balcony floor, "Miss Luthor may I have this dance?"

"Why of course Supergirl." With a delicate giggle, Lena grasps the strong hand in her own and is swiftly pulled into Kara's welcoming arms. Kara twirls them in a gentle circle, sharing breaths with Lena in a slow waltz that Lena's lithe fingers tap the beat to on her bicep. The sounds of National City fade away as the imaginary song they both hear fades into forethought.

Snuggled under the fading sun's warm rays with Lena tucked under chin, there was no other place she'd rather be.


End file.
